Cargo straps are widely used to transport a variety of cargo and are used to hold down various sizes of loads while driving. Cargo straps range from a very basic strip with hooks on either end to ratchet straps that the user can crank to achieve desired tension. Typically when the cargo strap is tightened to fit the load, the free end of the cargo strap hangs loose and the user may either manually tie it to something or let it flap in the wind while driving. If the free end of the cargo strap is not tied down, the user may accidentally run over it or drag it behind the vehicle or trailer. Even with multiple types of cargo straps available, many times the user must manually tie down the free end of the strap to secure it.
As cargo straps continue to develop, there is a need for a device that a user can attach to the free end of any cargo strap to secure it to the vehicle without having to tie it into place manually.